Unexpected Kiss
by Wafflez4every1
Summary: Tohru is attacked, will she be okay, will Kyo come to her rescue? This is my first Fanfic so criticism is encouraged!


**I don't own Fruits Basket I have forced the characters to be in my fantasy.**

**Tohru's in Trouble**

"How could I let this happen to her?" He screamed while carrying Tohru's limp body to and shelter he could find.

_Earlier~_

"Well what if I don't want to go to the damn store with Tohru?!"Kyo shouted. "OK you damn you damn cat why don't you make Ms. Tohru carry all the groceries ."Yuki said while being surprisingly calm. "It's OK really , I only need to get milk and eggs to make dinner with...Really it's OK. "Tohru timidly stated. "And it's raining ,you know what rain does to Kyo. "Yes I suppose, I'm quite sorry I could not accompany you to the store Ms. Tohru."

(Shigure walks out of his office to the living room ,where Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru currently are.)"Yes Tohru, we are very sorry but we must be going now.", "somehow I feel that ,that statement very genuine. "Yuki mumbled to himself. With that they left.

"Shigure and Yuki left so I suppose I should get going too. "Tohru said slightly sad. "OK just be careful...CAUS' YOU KNOW IT WOULD CAUSE TROUBLE FOR ME IF YOU GOT SICK OR SOMETHING. "Kyo said hoping that Tohru didn't see through his blatant lie. And she didn't she never could quite catch on to any subtle hints dropped like that. "OK. I will be back around 5:30."Tohru said with sadness in her voice.". "Ah I didn't mean it like th..."He was stopped by the door closing. She had never even heard his apology.

With her umbrella overhead Tohru started the trek to the small store. Until she heard something terrifying. "Screaming" It wasn't playful either .Though she was almost frozen in fear she kept going on her preset path. Until, she ran into them...

Three very well built men stood towering over Tohru's small frame. "That other girl wasn't very fun "the one on the left said. "Yah she kept trying to hit us and run away "the one on the right breathed into her ear. The on in the middle finally said "But, this one, she look like she couldn't hurt a fly." .They were right too, she wouldn't be able to run away or do any damage to them."Please, no "Tohru Squeaked. " Oh. That won't be happening I'm afraid little girl. The three men's hand reached out to push her down.

_Back to Kyo_

"It sure is taking her long, It's already 6:00."He was worried he would never admit it but he really was worried for her. Even though rain took such a toll on his body he decided to go after her. He slipped on his coat and headed down the same path Tohru had taken earlier. The rain started to pour down more and more heavily as he kept going making him regret his decision until he found what look to be a lump of cloths in the middle of the path. Until he approached it and turned it around, his fears were confirmed. "Tohru?" "Oh God...What happened. "Bruises covered her face and arms.

He was snapped back to reality when he heard a small groan come from her busted lips. He lifted up her frail body and covered her in his coat ,next to his chest(careful not to touch her with it).He felt horrible but it wasn't from the rain. "Hatori...I have to get her t-to Hatori."Despite the fatigue racking his body ,he ran faster than he ever had before to the Sohma house.

He did it he reached the Sohma house, the place he was never welcomed. Not caring he ran to Hatori's ,right in the middle of the town like place. "What do we have here ?"said Hatori not quite noticing what Kyo was carrying. "OH my ...what happened? "Hatori questioned. "I don't know. "Kyo said breathless. Kyo set her on one of the small cots in the next room and left Hatori to treat her injuries.

_A few minutes later..._

"Ok you can come in and see her if you would like to, I have to go do a bit of paperwork. "Hatori said while walking out of the room that held Tohru. Kyo walked to her cot and bent down to look at the injuries on her face that looked much better now, until he realized how close to her face he was .he blushed , but figured it would be his only chance for a while. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek when he came up he looked at her face...her eyes were wide open and her expression shocked, but as Kyo continued to look her expression grew soft and she smiled sweet smile.

Kyo tried to pretend it didn't happen and turned his head away. "What happened to you? "he asked obviously concerned. "It was scary there were three guys who came up to me...It's strange that is all I remember but I'm still scared. "she said holding up her shaking hand. "Bastards." "Kyo? Can you help me up? "Kyo walked over to the very tired Tohru, sat next to her and placed her on his lap, supporting her shoulders on his chest. "I will get them back.." Kyo was interrupted by something very surprising Tohru used her strength to turn around ,she looked at him in the eyes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey lovebirds! "Shigure mocked them .Tohru's face turned a crimson red as she turned to see Shigure's smiling and a blank stare on Yuki's."Oh yes I forgot to tell you I told Shigure you guys were here." "Hatori you Bastard..."Kyo screamed

**...~*~... **


End file.
